


Letter to Will from Barney - "The Facts Behind Pain"

by WillGrahamJournals



Series: Will Graham's Journal and File Archives - BSHCI [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Letters, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrahamJournals/pseuds/WillGrahamJournals
Summary: Barney sneaks a letter to Will. Pushes his standing as an intern.





	Letter to Will from Barney - "The Facts Behind Pain"

Dear Will,

I hope you read this when you wake. You need to know what happened before someone else comes around and misinforms you. I’m just giving you the facts. You deserve as much.

Your ECT treatment had complications.

The appropriate amount of anesthesia was not administered: it was below the norm.

The appropriate amount of muscle relaxant was not administered: it was below the norm.

The appropriate amount of ECT was not administered: it was above the norm.

These are the causes of the symptoms you will experience upon waking: bruises, muscle aches, headaches, confusion, minor tongue swelling (you bit the edge during convulsions), nausea. They will most certainly be more severe than previously. Now you know why.

You woke up in recovery late last night, and they checked your vitals three times within 4 hours, deeming you well enough to return to your cell. You were walked there. You vomited once on the way back to your cell, and again in your cell.

All attempts to speak were marred with a mixture of words that barely made coherent sentences. Your appearance was that of severe exhaustion. Drooling was frequent. You were administered a low dose of painkillers.

I was removed from my watch as I was in violation of the internship regulations in regards to my hours. I told them I didn’t mind forgoing the minimal pay for those extra hours. They had me leave nonetheless.

I returned to my afternoon shift. Dr. Hannibal Lecter visited you. He spoke to you, but your responses were still incoherent. He was visibly upset. He left after watching you for one hour.

These are the facts.

I hope they are useful to you.

Sincerely,

Barney

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at willgrahamjournals (Tumblr), August 31, 2013.
> 
> Gif of Lecter posted in real time on that day.


End file.
